Constant distraction
by baby hosey
Summary: Scully is spending time with her "lover" but who is it? everyone keeps distracting them...   so who is it? please review...  rated M as slight bad language
1. Chapter 1

Constant distractions

Scully's pov.

I wake from the best sleep ever, I roll over to find my amazing lover next to me… I'm so happy, I've not felt this great in ages. I have William, my lover and fantastic friends who'd die to protect me and him… I feel so lucky… I plant delicate kisses, laughing quietly as I know I'm being a tease… I stop as eyes look at me… I start to laugh out loud…

"Morning baby" I say sheepishly knowing what response I could get… a smile appears…

"I slept great thanks.. Better for waking up next to you" we kiss… our kisses are always soft and full of meaning….I break away and snuggle up…..

"You've not got work today have you?" I ask..

"No I'm off all day" an unsure look appears….

"You ok babe?" I'm worried this isn't a normal expression….

"Yeah I'm ok, just….." silence…. I think I know what this face means,,,

"Yes hun you can spend it with me and William before you ask" a huge smile appears and a kiss….

"Thanks, I didn't want you to think I was being clingy or hanging around too much, that's all, you sure it's ok?" I didn't want to reply with words so I roll over on top.. my favourite position and just as I'm about to plant a kiss my mobile starts ringing….

I roll off and over to reach my bedside cabinet and look…

"It's Doggett.. What does he want at 8.30 in the morning?" … we both shrug…

"You can't answer while I'm laying here its weird" I answer anyway…


	2. Chapter 2

Constant distractions

Ch 2

"Scullly"

"Hi Scullly sorry it's so early but I just wanted to make sure you were ok" I'm confused by this

"I'm fine Doggett, what's wrong? This is unlike you" I can hear him breathing heavily...

"I just had a bad dream and I thought… it might have been a bad omen… god I sound like Monica… but you're ok? You sure?" I'm getting impatient at this silly idea…

"Yes Doggett I'm fine….are you still coming over tomorrow for dinner with everyone?" I ask, I've arranged dinner for him, Skinner, mum and Monica

"Yes of course I am, I can't wait. Sorry to bother you. See you tomorrow"

I hang up… I sigh.. and shake my head…. Then laugh….

"What did he want?" I laugh again… and explain what he wanted we both laugh…

"Where was I? Oh yeah…." I'm about to roll back on top…. When I hear the home phone ringing… I sigh again

"Want a cuppa? Ill make it while I'm gone"

"Please baby" I nod, grab my t-shirt, throw it on and run to the lounge


	3. Chapter 3

Constant distractions

3

I get to the phone

"Hello?"

"Hi hunny its mum, how are you?" I sigh…

"Hello mum, I'm ok, trying to get a lie in but no such luck yet. How are you?"

I walk into the kitchen and put the kettle on…

"I'm ok, you sound tired?" I try not to laugh, I couldn't tell mum why I was tired…. I could imagine it 'yes mum I am tired I've been up all night making love and the William woke for a feed at 6' no I couldn't say that without a million questions

"Yes I didn't sleep too well and when I got off William woke for a feed but its ok" I'm surprised that I said it without laughing

"You know I can have William sometime so you can get some sleep. Neway I was wondering if you want me to get anything for tomorrow? Who's coming again? I forget" I walked back over to the bedroom while the kettle boils… from the duvet a head appears smiling…

"Yes I know thanks mum, tomorrow it's you, me, Doggett, skinner and Monica… oww and of course little man. What were you thinking of getting? And mum it's like 9 in the morning"

The smiling face mouths who it is…. I mouth back mum… sudden movement from the duvet and suddenly it's just a lump again no one in it…. Just a pair of feet….

"I always go shopping on Wednesdays Dana, I was thinking wine or deserts but I couldn't remember how many of us there would be. Is it ok if I get wine and beers in?" I tiggle the feet while mum talks, a head re appears trying not to shout… I laugh…

"Dana are you still there?" I walk out of the room

"Sorry mum, yes wine and beer is fine, I think Monica's making a desert for us" the kettles clicks off…

"Ok Dana I'll let you go and I will see you tomorrow, bye"

"Yes bye mum"

I hang up…..

"Your safe now" I laugh and make 2 cups of coffee… I carefully carry them into the bedroom…

"Here you go hun" I say as I hand over a coffee..

"Thanks hun, what did mum want?"

"she's off shopping and wanted to know what to bring tomorrow and she offered to have William for me… more nights together for us" I give a cheeky smile…. Which is returned…

"But I love having little man around, he's no trouble… I love him so much" I smile I love that everyone around loves us both….

"And he loves you just as much as I do" Just as I lean in for a kiss….. I stop,

"Williams crying, I'd better go see to him"


	4. Chapter 4

Constant distractions

4

A hand reaches out

"No you stay here ill go check on him, drink your coffee and get that top off your too dressed for me" a big smile appears….

"Ok, thanks hun" I put my mug on the bed side and slip out of my top… just as a top is replaced…

"Oww now you're too dressed, no fair" I stick out my bottom lip and pull a sad face….

"Ill take it off as soon as I'm back promise" a kiss is blown and I'm left alone….

After a minute it falls silent, I can hear singing and nothing else…. I drink my coffee and wait…

After 5 minutes I'm no longer alone….

"That was quick, did he go back off?" I ask as I can't see him…

"Yes he had dropped his blanket out of the cot, I gave it to him, sang part of twinkle twinkle and he was off again" I smile and nod

"Sounds about right for him, he's sleeping so much better at thee moment, now top" I smile and laugh,,, the laugh is not returned… but a serious sad face meets it… I m concerned… I get out of bed, looking up wondering if anything will be said…

"Come here" it's almost a command but it was not intended that way… We hug and as I go up for a kiss….

"No please we need to talk" my heart sinks….. what could be wrong…..


	5. Chapter 5

Constant distractions

5

"What's the matter hun?" I'm very concerned, it's such a sudden change…

"come sit with me please" I ask.. Still looking sad…we both sit on the edge of the bed…

"I have to tell you this, it's just struck me looking at William… we've never talked about this and I think we need to" I look worried now…

"Ok what is it?" Though I don't think I want to know, holding hands now…

"Dana I love you, you know I do and I have never loved anyone like I do you" Worry suddenly comes over me, please don't let this be a proposal because I will have to say no…..continues…

"I know that one day Mulder will return and this will have to stop as you love him and he's Williams dad, and I want you to know its fine, I want to love you all the time physically but once he's back I can go back to loving you at a distance and not be physical anymore. I don't want you to feel bad when it does happen, promise me, please?" I feel bad now, what am I doing… I love Mulder and yes one day he will return for me and how can I go back to loving at a distance.. Can I love at a distance again?…

"I love you too but as you know it's a different love to that that I have for Mulder, I'm glad we can go back but know the love we have…. I will never love anyone like I do you. But we'll get to that hurdle when it comes" we both smile knowing we both feel the same… again we lean in for a kiss… just as our lips are about to join… a mobile goes off…. But not mine….


	6. Chapter 6

Constant distractions

6

"its mine.. For gods sake am I gonna get a kiss this morning?"

"Who is it? Ignore them"

"I can't it maybe someone important…" looks at mobile…."uhh bloody thing.. This call centre keeps calling me.. Right their getting what's for this time" I stand up and get my top back on

"Yes what?" talking on phone….

"Mate, why do you keep calling me?" I laugh….

"I've told you 100 times I do not need house security, have you got my profession on that screen?"

"You do so why do I need your security?"

"Exactly I don't"

"Mate I'm here with the most beautiful woman in the world..semi naked, fresh faced from having a gorgeous baby, I'm desperate for my morning kiss, have been since 8.30 and everything under the sun has stopped it, now if you call me again ever I will be coming down on you, now take a hike. Goodbye" and hangs up….

I'm laughing even more now….

"Most beautiful woman in the world,, who you talking about? Who you got hiding in the closet?" We both laugh…

"Dana you are beautiful… no one compares to you.. don't you know that by now with everyone running around you to be near you….I'm so lucky to have you" I take one step closer for a kiss and…. The door bell goes…

"FOR FUCKS SAKE" I shout…

"shhh you don't know who it is"…

"Ill be one minute"…

I throw on my boxers, slam the bedroom door as I walk out,,, I've had enough… unless someone is dead I don't want to know…. I get to the door and open it….


	7. Chapter 7

Constant distractions

7

"Hi Scully, I didn't wake you do I?" Its Skinner….

"Actually sir you did, I didn't get much sleep last night, and what can I do for you?" he can obviously see I'm not very happy…

"I'm sorry to hear you didn't sleep, you need a young to get you tired so you sleep… especially now Mulder is gone… id offer but I'm old enough to be your dad and I love you too much like a daughter" he laughs but can see I'm not amused as I don't laugh…. Am to busy thinking about my lover in the bedroom waiting for me….

"Yes sir now what did you come for? I wanna go back to bed" he clear his throat

"yes sorry, you left theses in my car yesterday and since it cold I thought you might need them today if you take William out, I would of waited till tomorrow but I didn't know if you had another set2 he handed me Williams set of gloves and hat,

"Thanks sir, are you still coming tomorrow?" he smiles

"Of course, now you go get some sleep, sorry I woke you, see you later" he smiles and leaves…

I throw the set on the table… unplug my home phone, storm into the bedroom…

"Turn off your mobile, I'm turning off mine" I turned on the stereo in the bedroom…

"Unless William cries I'm ignoring everything and everyone, I've had enough I need you and I need you now"…

"It's off come here honey" I practically jump onto the bed… our lips lock… we draw away… no noise… that's it all systems go…. I'm on top kissing frantically…

"I've needed this all morning…." I say between kisses

"So have I" we both smile…. The kissing continued for what felt like forever….

I stop and lay down on top still….

"Can I tell you something?"

"Uh ha"

"Do you know when I 1st fell for you?"

"No you've never told me, but I know it wasn't straight away, you couldn't stand me, I could tell by how you looked at me" I lean up…

"You're joking me? You thought I couldn't stand you? Oh my god… The moment I looked at you up on that mound when Doggett called us down I felt something then but when I spoke to you in the hospital looking at the scans of Theresa I knew it then, I was so glad I had you as my birthing partner, reluctant but there all the same…..It meant the world to me and I love you even more for it…." I lean up on my elbows…. To see the expression… I'm met with tears…I'm suddenly growing worried…

"Why you crying? What did I say wrong"

"Dana I'm happy, happiest vet ever been in my life… I fell for you the moment I set eyes on you but never thought you'd see me in that way, I've never love anyone like I do you" we kiss again…. Suddenly I'm on my back looking up at my beautiful partner…. I place my hand on her cheek,,,

"I love you Monica"

"And I love you too"

We kiss and settle silently thinking… How could I of gone so long with all those pointless and disastrous relationships when I can feel total bliss with a woman my first ever woman… not just any woman,,,, Monica Reyes.


End file.
